Technology Tree
Technology Tree Zone is the 5th zone in Sonic After the Sequel. It is mentioned by LakeFeperd that this is the first zone in the game to be developed. Music Titles: *Act 1: Rocks Like This *Act 2: Stellar Lights *Act 3: Freefall *Boss: Wolf Rayet *Special Act: Collision Chaos Past remix Funk Fiction performed the regular acts, while Mr. Lange did the special act. Look Technology Tree is a mashed up look of a forest and a highway. The ground is a caution symbol ground with yellow checkered blocks with Spring Yard Zone strings. Along the way to pick up speed is checkered highways shaded yellow, green, or red. There are also glass highways shaded blue. Tiles with tree wood and wood zone-esque ground here is dark blue and brown. The background to this zone is a big grass field with mountains in the horizon. The yellow highways are in the background as a roller coaster, just like Sunset Star Zone. Between the grassy fields are lit up cyan blue lights in Act 2 and Act 3. The big star in Sunset Star Zone is also here. In Act 1, the sky is purple to yellow. In Act 2, it is now night time. Gimmicks The main gimmick of this zone is the hanging bars hanging horizontally, diagonally, or vertically. When Sonic overlaps the bars, he stays and swings on it for a few seconds until he releases from it. The horizontally positioned bars that Sonic hangs on can cause Sonic to release out of it any time (a few anyway). Another gimmick is these platforms that act like a seesaw when you stand on them.\ Halfway through act 2 and 3, you are greeted by this giant robot saucer with eyes that charges up a shot at you. In act 2, it is purple and charges a shot at you slowly. In act 3, the saucer is grey and will charge shots up much faster, making the shot hard to avoid at times. Badniks Splats the Bunny makes a return in this zone. He hops forward. Although after a few seconds, a robot will appear out of the model then teleport itself to nowhere. Another one of these badniks is this odd creature with spikes on it's top and back that flies slowly to the left. In act 3, a Coconuts monkey hangs on a bar and hangs on it from slow to very fast then slow. Touch it when it hangs very fast and you will get hit. Boss The boss is a giant yellow ship similar to that of Sunset Star Zone. It wshoots plasma at the ground and then eventually gets harder after a while. In its 2nd phase, it will pull up a Wing Fortress Zone-esque laser boss, and will shoot you like it did in Sonic 2. This time you need to get right under Robotnik and the laser will point to where Sonic is, whom is under Robotnik, which in this case the laser will shoot to where Sonic is, causing the laser to hit Robotnik and will cost Robotnik one hit. Discovered in debug mode, Technology Tree had a removed boss with the same yellow ship, but after a few hits, the giant purple saucer from Act 2 and 3 will shoot charged shots at you very fast. The music is Titanic Tower Boss from Sonic Before the Sequel Trivia *In Act 1's music, the original version of this song had vocals that say "rocks like this" and "wooh" at about the 1:16 mark. You can listen to it on Funk Fiction's Soundcloud. *"Freefal" and the special act's music can both be found in Sonic Chrono Adventure. *A copy ability is located in Act 1. After you run and get to the wood zone part, you'll come across a wood slope going up. If you picked up a lot of speed, go to the left while you're in the air and you'll come across a ring box and a extra life. If you hit the extra life box, stay in the position it was in and you'll hit a hidden spring in the ground. You'll find more highways up top. If you follow it, you will find the copy ability. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones